teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott and Malia
The friendship between Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and Werecoyote Malia Tate. Scott and Stiles learn Malia's story while helping Sheriff Stilinski investigate the accident that killed her mother and sister. Later, Scott finds a werecoyote in the woods and recognizes that it is a transformed Malia. Malia enrolls at Beacon Hills High School and Scott shows her how to "flick out" her claws while in human form. In Season 4 Malia joined Scott's McCall Pack and together they will fight against Peter Hale at the end of the season. In Season 5 Scott and Malia became closer and when Scott lost many pack members is Malia the only one he have left. Malia is very loyal to Scott and didn't want to help him at first because she wants to murder someone, which is against Scott's rules. |-|Season 3B= Scott and Stiles learn Malia's story while helping Sheriff Stilinski investigate the accident that killed her mother and sister. Later, Scott finds a werecoyote in the woods and recognizes that it is a transformed Malia. (Anchors) Scott uses his Alpha abilities and roar to force Malia to become human again and is returned to Mr. Tate. (More Bad Than Good) Off-screen, Malia arrives in Beacon Hills and gives Scott the sword and photo she and Stiles found at Eichen House. (The Fox and the Wolf) She enrolls at Beacon Hills High School and Scott shows her how to "flick out" her claws while in human form. (The Divine Move) |-|Season 4= Malia travels to Mexico with Scott. (The Dark Moon) Malia meets Peter Hale and fights Berserkers with Scott. (117) Malia tells Scott about her conversations with Peter and is incapacitated by a sonic weapon at a school bonfire. (Perishable) Malia rides to Mexico with Peter to save Scott. He tries to manipulate her into killing. She sees what a monster her biological father truly is when he goes after Scott. She tries to stop him but he punches her. (Smoke and Mirrors) |-|Season 5A= When Scott is in trouble, Malia is coming to help him. Malia anxiously waits for email confirmation that she passed summer school. When she got in, Scott seems very proud for her. (Creatures of the Night) Scott ask Malia to save Tracy Stewart. When Malia is at the point to kill her, she saved her. (Dreamcatchers) Malia rescues Scott from "The Pathologist" at the hospital. (Required Reading) Malia helps Scott look for Liam and Hayden after they are taken by the Dread Doctors. (Ouroboros) |-|Season 5B= Scott calls Malia to help him and Stiles saving Sheriff Stilinski. Malia tells Scott that she and Stiles "kinda broke up." Together the trio track Noah Patrick in hopes of curing Sheriff Stilinski. Malia and Scott wants to fight the Doctors but are saved by Chris Argent. (The Last Chimera) Scott visit Malia at her house. Malia refuses to help Scott with another chimera. Scott tells her that she is the only one that he have left. Malia says that she's gonna do something what Scott won't like. (Damnatio Memoriae) Malia saved Alan Deaton and brings him at the Animal Clinic. When Scott appears and huggs Deaton, he looks proudly to Malia. (The Sword and the Spirit) When Scott roars, Malia's eyes got blue and got more power. (Amplification) She and Breaden saved Scott and fight the The Beast of Gevaudan. (Maid of Gevaudan) Trivia *Malia is very loyal to Scott. *Malia is Scott's first Werecoyote in his pack. * Malia changed because of Scott's rules. Her first instinct is to kill, but Scott doesn't want her to kill. * Malia saved Scott many times. (When Scott was attacked in the hospital in Required Reading and when Scott was attacked by The Beast of Gevaudan in Maid of Gevaudan). *In Season 5B they team up against The Dread Doctors. *Tyler Posey and Shelley Hennig are very close friends too. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships